


oceans (between you and me)

by eofiyv



Series: soulscape [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, ditulis sebelum membaca chapter tentang marley dan eldia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eofiyv
Summary: Satu mimpi, satu kepulangan, satu janji—dan ia manusia yang bebas.





	oceans (between you and me)

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama. Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Standard warning applied.

**#SoulscapeDay03**

;;

_promises_

inspired by seafret - oceans

* * *

 

 

> _Laut, langit, pegunungan, lava, gurun pasir, seperti apa mereka?_

Dulu ia terbiasa bertanya-tanya, saat dinding masih mengelilingi tanah tempatnya berpijak, saat titan masih berkeliaran di luar sana menunggu manusia lewat untuk dikunyah, saat melihat dunia masih sejauh mimpi untuk jadi nyata.

Tapi kali ini, sayapnya sudah lengkap. Kali ini tak ada lagi titan; cerita buruk masa lalu yang ingin dilupakan semua orang. Kali ini juga tak ada lagi teman, karena Eren sudah berjanji akan menuntaskan semuanya sendirian. Yang membuatnya sedikit resah adalah, tak ada tangan dingin yang lebih besar dari miliknya, menggenggam tangannya erat dan membisikkan harapan tentang masa depan. Lucu karena pria itu bukan tipikal pemimpi dan Eren sebenarnya sudah lama berhenti bermimpi. Ia berhasil menunjukkan pada Eren bahwa masa depan tidak semu, tidak pernah semu.

Hari ini Eren berada di masa depan, tanpa siapa pun di sisinya.

Hari ini Eren melihat laut.

Hari ini juga Eren akan mati.

Ia mengenakan setelan terbaiknya—kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam, jas hitam dengan kancing emas, serta dasi yang sesuai dengan warna matanya. Ia mematut diri agak lama di depan cermin, mencoba menyisir rambut cokelat yang entah kenapa susah sekali rebah, lalu mengecek pantulan wajah lantaran sedikit takut ada yang salah. Ia mengenakan parfum dan sarung tangan, lalu meraih kotak beludru hitam yang dipita rapi.

Di balik jendela, buih ombak bergulung-gulung bagai gaun seorang ratu. Langit bersih tanpa awan; birunya menyatu dengan laut yang dipayunginya.

Eren bergegas melangkah, Levi sudah menunggunya terlalu lama di luar sana. Di lautan yang luas terbentang di hadapan mereka; lautan yang belum pernah disambanginya.

Levi ada di sana.

 

 

> _(Di masa lalu, ia pernah berjanji akan menghabisi semua titan_ — _membunuh mereka hingga tak ada satu pun yang tersisa di muka bumi._
> 
> _Di masa depan, ia akan mewujudkannya._
> 
> _Hari ini adalah suatu hari di masa depan. Orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai sekarang.)_

 

Belati peraknya mengilat dipantul cahaya matahari; pada refleksinya, Eren melihat mimpi-mimpi yang menjadi nyata. Satu mimpi lagi, satu kepulangan lagi— _satu janji lagi._

Satu tikaman, dan—

 (ia manusia yang bebas).

**end**

 

  * _Aku pulang padamu, Heichou._


  * _Tolol benar! Apa yang baru saja kaulakukan, Bocah?_




End file.
